Rabadon's Deathcap
Rabadon's Deathcap= * 120 ability power + 42 (from passive) = ** Total Gold Value = * 35 ability power (for every 100 Ability Power) = * is gold efficient by itself. ** efficiency is further increased by |+761.25g}} for every 100 Ability Power obtained from other sources. ** To become gold efficient, it needs at least 36 ability power obtained from other sources. }} |-|Rabadon's Deathcrown= is on your team. Limited to one item.}} * 175 ability power + (from passive) = ** Total Gold Value = * 35 ability power (for every 100 Ability Power) = * is gold efficient by itself. ** efficiency is further increased by |+761.25g}} for every 100 Ability Power obtained from other sources. * The raw stats gained from upgrading into (55 ability power) are |(55 ability power * 21.75g) / 1000g}} gold efficient. }} Similar Items }} Strategy * is a powerful item for pure ability power casters, and is also very effective on burst assassins and hybrid champions that take advantage of for additional burst. * is essential for any champion with ability power ratios, tanky or carry, wishing to deal significant magic damage that will carry into late game. ** Depending from the champion's base damage and/or ability power ratios, however, may be a better purchase. *** Champions with high base damage will generally benefit more from Void Staff, especially if they have low ability power ratios. But a champion with high ratios but low base damage, such as or , will benefit more from . Trivia * This item resulted from a separation of the offensive and defensive abilities of . This is the offensive item, while is its defensive counterpart. * It was originally named Banksy's Deathcap in the Patch Day Preview. This is a tribute to David 'Banksy' Banks, a Riot Games Inc. Director of Platform Engineering. * The image artwork would seem to be based on the from the Harry Potter franchise. There are eyes and a mouth-like band visible on the hat, very similar to the Sorting Hat. * Not counting other ability power items, runes, and masteries gives 162 ability power alone. The upgrade from its parts grants 42 AP. * While it has the potential to be the single highest source of ability power in the game, is rarely purchased first, as its passive ability requires other ability power items to be fully effective, to the point of the item being barely cost effective, which the large majority of expensive items are by a large margin. * It is also somewhat difficult to build early in the game as one of its components is quite expensive, making it difficult to purchase without kills or other gold income. * is the most expensive item in the game, costing . Patch History . Only available while is on your team. ;V5.22 * Total cost increased to from . ** Combine cost increased to from . ;V5.13 * + + + = ** + + = * Bonus ability power increased to 35% from 30%. ;V4.1 * Tooltip now displays the amount of ability power gained from its unique passive. ;V3.02 * Total cost increased to from . ** Combine cost increased to from . * Bonus ability power increased to 30% from 25%. ;V1.0.0.152 * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . * Ability power reduced to 120 from 140. * Bonus ability power reduced to 25% from 30%. ;V1.0.0.151 * Removed from Crystal Scar. ;V1.0.0.121 * Ability power reduced to 140 from 155. ;V1.0.0.110 * Total cost increased to from . ** Combine cost increased to from . ;V1.0.0.109 * Total cost increased to from . ** Combine cost increased to from . ;V1.0.0.108 * ** + + = ** +155 ability power ** Increases ability power by 30%. }} References cs:Rabadon's Deathcap de:Rabadons Todeshaube es:Sombrero Mortífero de Rabadon fr:Coiffe de Rabadon pl:Zabójczy Kapelusz Rabadona ru:Rabadon's Deathcap zh:灭世者的死亡之帽 Category:Ability power items